Le Dressing Room
by Morgann Selene
Summary: [Tokio Hotel] A priori l'après midi que doivent passer Bill et Tom est simple : se soumettre aux lois d'une séance photo...


Auteure : Moi-même

Titre : Le Dressing Room

Couple : Bill Kaulitz/Tom Kaulitz (Tokio Hotel)

Genre : **YAOI** / Romance / Humour

Mot de l'auteur : Bon... c'est mon premier OS sur Tokio Hotel, il est sûrement moins bien que ceux de Sahad ;) De plus je l'ai écrit ce soir entre 2:00 et 3:36 alors que j'ai cours à 8:00 demain... J'espère quand même que vous aimerez, Bisous, Morgann.

_TOMbillTOMbillTOMbillxBILLtomBILLtomBILLtomxTOMbillTOMbillTOMbillxBILLtomBILLtomBILLtom_

Tom Kaulitz frappa (non sans violence) sur la porte de la salle de bain.

« Bill ! » Hurla-t-il « Sort de là espèce de… de… d'abruti ! »

« Deux secondes Tom ! Il faut que je m'habille quand même ! »

« Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'es pas encore habillé depuis tout ce temps ! »

« Ben… »

« Sort de là immédiatement ! A poil j'men fou, mais j'ai besoin de la salle de bain ! Tu sais très bien qu'on doit être partis dans moins de 10 minutes ! »

« Très bien… » fit la voix de Bill dans un soupir feint.

Il entrouvrit la porte et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement. Un grand panache de vapeur en profita pour s'échapper, humidifiant instantanément l'air… on se serait presque cru aux tropiques.

« Mot de passe ? » demanda Bill en fixant son frère dans les yeux.

Le regard marron intense de Tom jaugea Bill un court instant, puis il dit :

« Fais pas le con… »

« Ça ne me viendrais pas à l'esprit… » répondit Bill, taquin. « Je suis très sérieux, je veux le mot de passe… »

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il exigeait une telle chose de son frère. Il en avait eut envie en le voyant, c'était tout. Il ne savait pas si c'était encore convenable, à leur âge… mais…

« L'heure tourne » renchérit Bill pour décider Tom.

Tom leva les yeux au ciel. Quand ils étaient petits, le mot de passe était un bisou sur le bout du nez. A vrai dire, ça ne le dérangeais pas vraiment d'embrasser Bill, même s'ils étaient plus vieux, ça restait toujours du domaine de la fraternité, hein ? En fait, en y réfléchissant bien, il l'aurait fait volontiers même sans qu'on lui demande…

Tom s'approcha de son jumeau, plaçant ses lèvres à quelques centimètres du visage de celui-ci. Il parut un instant hésiter sur la direction à prendre : nez ou bien… lèvres.

Était-ce correct d'avoir de telles pensées envers son jumeau ? Non, résolument.

Tom opta donc pour le nez, où il voulut déposer un doux baiser, mais Bill prit d'une soudaine envie leva la tête au même moment, ce qui fit que les lèvres de Tom se posèrent juste au dessus de celles de son jumeau.

Le baiser ne s'éternisa pas car Tom, surprit, se dégagea plutôt vivement tandis que Bill rougissait en baissant les yeux. Il se sentait coupable, qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit de faire ça ?

« Erm… » fit Tom, voulant signifier qu'il avait payer son droit d'accès à la salle de bain.

Comprenant son jumeau Bill ouvrit la porte en grand, sa gêne disparaissant : c'était son frère qui allait l'être maintenant.

Bill était nu. Sa peau clair était encore humide… Tom détourna le yeux, mais pas aussi vite qu'il l'aurait voulut… ce corps si fin était tellement hypnotisant… Il trouva malgré tout un intérêt soudain au plafond, alors que le rouge empourprait ses joues.

Bill ricana d'un air de dire « Ben quoi ? C'est toi qui m'a dit de sortir à poil ! », ce à quoi Tom fit un doigt qui voulait dire « Très drôle… bouges ton petit cul d'ici, j'ai toujours besoin de la salle de bain. »

Une fois seul dans la salle d'eau, Tom se laissa aller à sourire. Allégresse qui disparut avec cette simple pensée : « C'est ton FRERE bordel ! ».

_TOMbillTOMbillTOMbillxBILLtomBILLtomBILLtomxTOMbillTOMbillTOMbillxBILLtomBILLtomBILLtom_

« Parfait, vous êtes juste à l'heure. » dit la photographe, « Voilà comment ça va se passer. Je vous rappelle qu'on commence par la séance photo spéciale « jumeaux » et on verra la partie « groupe » quand vos… collègues arriveront. Suivez ce couloir, prenez la première à gauche et entrez dans la deuxième pièce à droite. C'est votre « Dressing Room ». Choisissez vos vêtements et revenez me voir quand vous serez prêts. »

Elle partit régler deux ou trois trucs tandis que Tom et Bill tournaient un regard accusateur vers leur manager.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de vêtements ? » demanda Tom qui n'avait sous aucun prétexte envie de changer de style vestimentaire pour les photos.

Bill fit signe qu'il était d'accord avec Tom : il venait de s'acheter une veste magnifique et il aurait bien aimé la mettre pour le photoshoot.

« Je crois qu'il y a un peu de tout… » fit le manager calmement. « Mais c'est sur le thème du noir et blanc. Il faudrait que l'un soit le négatif de l'autre. On veut jouer sur le fait que vous vous ressemblez (évidemment) mais que vous êtes différents, tout en vous mettant dans une pose qui vous rapproche. Les fans adorent ça. »

Sur ce, il partit tranquillement se chercher un café, laissant les jumeaux en plan. Résignés, et un peu rassurés car, après tout, il y avait « un peu de tout » donc ils pourraient sans doute trouver quelque chose qui leur convienne.

Une fois dans le « Dressing Room » ils choisirent leurs vêtements. Tom prit tout ce qui répondait aux critères large et stylé. Bill choisit un pantalon noir qui semblait assez près du corps, et un T-shirt blanc moulant où étaient dessinées deux ailles noirs.

Ils allaient se changer quand…

« Hey… y'a une caméra… » remarqua Tom, pointant l'objet du doigt.

« Pfff… » soupira Bill. « C'est une mesure de sécurité obligatoire… »

« Attends, y'a une petite pièce là… » dit Tom.

C'était petit mais ils feraient avec. On pouvait allumer une lampe halogène qui diffusait une faible lueur bleutée.

« Heu… » hésita Tom. « Je suppose qu'on y va l'un après l'autre… »

Et sans attendre la confirmation, il s'enferma à l'abri de la caméra. Bill entendit :

« J'y vais en premier ! »

« Sans blagues… » fit-il amusé.

Bill se prit à imaginer Tom entrain d'enlever ses vêtements. Il devait être beau. Un corps fin mais plus musclé que le sien pour cause d'entraînements sportifs. La peau un peu plus mâte… STOP ! C'est ton frère…

La porte s'entrebâilla et la tête de Tom apparut. On pouvait voir qu'il avait un col. Aurait-il mit une chemise noire ? Bill n'avait pas fait très attention à ce que son frère avait choisit.

« Mot de passe ? » fit Tom avec un sourire en coin.

Bill le lui rendit et s'approcha doucement de lui.

Tom aimait sentir son frère si près de lui, mais il se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait une bêtise. Pourrait-il se contrôler à la suite de ce petit baiser ? Car il sentait bien qu'il était irrésistiblement attiré par son frère… et même s'il savait que c'était mal, il n'y pouvait rien, il était totalement impuissant.

Bill était troublé et n'osait pas agir. Pourquoi Tom lui demandait-il cela ? Lui l'avait faire pour rire, sur un coup de tête… ou bien était-ce un coup de cœur ? En tout cas, il aurait penser que ça aurait suffit à son frère… Sans doute celui-ci voyait dans ce rituel un geste d'amour purement fraternel…

N'y tenant plus, Bill agrippa le col de son vis-à-vis et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes, alternant entre différentes pressions.

Au bout d'un long moment, ils se séparèrent en soupirant à l'unisson, comme frustrés. Il se regardèrent dans les yeux et Tom sourit en faisant « c'est n'importe quoi » de la tête. La seconde d'après, il avait attrapé son jumeau par la ceinture et l'entraîna dans la petite pièce cachée. Il glissa une main derrière le cou de son frère et leurs lèvres s'unirent à nouveau, dans une douceur infinie.

Bill demanda du bout de sa langue l'ouverture des lèvres de son jumeau qui s'exécuta instantanément. Leurs langues se caressèrent lentement et amoureusement.

Tom sentant chaque fois plus cette langue pénétrant dans sa bouche, poussa un grognement de satisfaction en saisissant les fesses de son vis-à-vis, prenant soin de laisser ses doigts se balader le plus loin possible à l'intérieur des cuisses de son frère.

Bill commença à faire des mouvement de bassin appuyés vers Tom qu'il le colla contre le mur le plus proche, lâchant ses fesses pour s'attaquer à sa ceinture. Bill sentait qu'ils étaient tous les deux aussi « durs » et entreprit de déboutonner le pantalon de son frère. Une fois leur intimité libéré, ils se caressèrent mutuellement dans des mouvement de va-et-vient langoureux. Leurs sexes se touchaient même par instant, leur arrachant quelques cris de contentement.

« Bill… » gémit Tom, sentant l'orgasme proche.

« Tom... » répondit celui-ci dans un murmure rauque, se sentant venir également.

Leur voix s'unirent dans un long cri alors qu'ils atteignaient le septième ciel.

Il étaient essoufflés, mais heureux comme ils ne l'avait peut-être jamais été.

« Bill… je t'aime. » dit Tom avec sérieux, haletant toujours.

Pour toute réponse, Bill plongea la main dans le caleçon de son frère, caressant son piercing à la lèvre de sa langue.

« Moi aussi. »

Il s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent puis Bill ricana :

« Tu vas devoir te changer je crois… »

_TOMbillTOMbillTOMbillxBILLtomBILLtomBILLtomxTOMbillTOMbillTOMbillxBILLtomBILLtomBILLtom_

OK, alors est ce que j'ai le droit à une petite review ?

Luv, **Morgann**.

PS : Mon autre fanfic sur Tokio Hotel : twins-are-luv . skyblog . com


End file.
